


Playmates

by CrackerJacc, JordanTheNoodle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Gavin Reed, Background Relationships, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Developing Relationship, Dom Hank Anderson, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Hank, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sad Nines, Scissoring, Servants, Sibling Incest, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sub Gavin Reed, Sub RK900, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, crying while masturbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanTheNoodle/pseuds/JordanTheNoodle
Summary: “I already have a pet. His name is Gavin, and since I’m not home as often as he’d like, the poor thing gets lonely. I’d like you two so you can both service me and keep him company.”Mafia boss AU





	Playmates

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags you should probably do that lmao  
> Yes, Connor and Nines are brothers  
> Yes, they fuck
> 
> Oops

“Ah, Mr. Anderson! Welcome back-“ 

“Cut the shit Jimmy, y’know I came here for a reason.”

Hank’s eyes were narrowed as he glared at the shorter man, tossing his coat at Jimmy, who was the manager of this small seedy bar. The darker man fumbled to catch it, avoiding Hank’s piercing blue eyes. “A reason?”

Hank scowled. “Just because I let you run the joint doesn’t mean you can try and play dumb with me. The money?” 

Jimmy looked like a light had just been switched on in his head, and Hank wondered if he’d genuinely forgotten. “Oh, yes, of course! It’s just out back, feel free to have some drinks on the house while I grab it.” 

And Jimmy scurried off. 

“Better be on the fucking house.” The bar was surprisingly busy for a Thursday. Not that Hank was complaining- it was more money in his pocket after all.

The bass from the speakers was thudding in Hank’s ears as he made his way through the crowd of socialising patrons to the bar. After finding an empty seat he tapped his fingers impatiently to the beat of the shitty pop music that was playing. Was this Black Eyed Peas? Sounded like the kind of music Gavin liked.

He noticed two younger looking guys, early twenties maybe, at the other end of the bar, one significantly taller than the one with his back to Hank. They both had pretty chocolate-brown hair, although the taller had his slicked back while the shorter had an undercut, the top a mess of bouncy curls. They were barely a foot apart, and Hank raised an eyebrow when they exchanged a quick kiss when they obviously thought nobody was looking.

But Hank was.

He watched them quickly separate to run the bar, serving drinks in a swift manner and making their way down the counter. He could finally get a good look at them. The shorter one had almost puppy-dog-like features- big brown eyes and soft edges, freckles littering his skin. The taller’s eyes were a piercing blue, much like Hank’s, with a stern expression etched into his pale skin. They looked almost like twins. 

“May I get you a drink, Sir?” 

Hank was staring into pretty brown eyes, a cute smile on the man’s lips. Definitely Hank’s type. He remembered when Gavin was this twinky- not like Gavin meant any less to Hank now that he was buffer. 

“Sure honey, I’ll take a whiskey,” Hank drawled. He glanced at the small name tag on the man’s chest. “Connor. Pretty name for a pretty boy.” 

Connor giggled, and Hank realized he was wearing makeup too. His lips were shiny, eyelashes thick and fluttering at Hank in a flirty way. “I appreciate the compliment, sir.” Was what he said when he winked at Hank before turning to grab the whiskey.

He seemed confident, and that got Hank thinking. He’d been wanting to find another partner, since Gavin got lonely when Hank wasn’t home, which was often. And Connor seemed like he could be Gavin’s type- attractive, sure of himself. But Hank needed to know more.

So, he started flirting, using that deep voice Gavin loved and putting Connor under his spell. It was almost too easy, aside from the other man staring occasionally with those cool blue eyes.

“Who’s that you work with? I haven’t seen either of you here before.” Hank was only on his second whiskey, blatantly staring at Connor’s ass as he bent over to grab something.

“Oh, that’s my younger brother, Nines.” Connor stood back up with a rag, taking Hank’s first glass and cleaning it. “We’ve only been working here for a couple of weeks.”

“Jimmy didn’t tell me about that,” Hank said, and speak of the devil. Jimmy was coming over with a large case, setting it up on the counter. 

“Here’s the money, Mr. Anderson.” 

Hank smirked a bit at Connor’s confused look before opening the case, pulling out the stacks to count as Jimmy waited nervously for the okay to leave. Hank took his sweet time, enjoying how the other man shifted and stared at Hank with big eyes. 

“Alright, it’s all here,” Hank said as he shut the case. Jimmy let out a breath as he visibly relaxed, looking to Connor. “All this man’s drinks are on the house, got it?” 

“Yes sir,” Connor said, gazing at Hank with innocent curiosity. As soon as Jimmy left Connor leaned over the bar, tilting his head. “Who are you, ‘Mr. Anderson’?” 

Hank laughed softly, cupping Connor’s chin. “Tell me when your shift ends, we can chat more then.” 

At this point Connor’s younger brother was wandering over, Hank looking over to him, remembering the odd kiss he’d seen. Maybe his mind had played tricks on him. 

Connor’s soft hand under his chin distracted him, the boy using his painted pink nails to scratch Hank’s beard. “Half an hour, sir.” 

Sir? Hank liked that, very much. “Perfect. I don’t mind waiting-” 

He paused when Nines placed a hand on Connor’s bent back, clearly a possessive gesture. Connor grinned knowingly, eyes never leaving Hank. 

“Connor. Who’s this?” 

Nines’ voice was level and indifferent, face portraying no emotions, but his eyes said otherwise. Hank was intrigued. “The name’s Hank,” he murmured, glancing Nines up and down. He was kinda cute, too. “And you are?”

“Can’t you read name tags?” Nines’ voice was sarcastic, and Hank raised an eyebrow. Even Connor seemed surprised, giving Hank an apologetic look before standing on tiptoe to whisper in his brother’s ear. Nines huffed quietly, giving Hank one last look before moving to serve another patron.

“I’m sorry about that,” Connor murmured, leaning back over the bar. “He isn’t usually like this.”

Hank chuckled, reaching up to brush a curl out of Connor’s face. “It’s no problem, honey.”

Connor smiled cutely, leaning into Hank’s hand. “He’s really not bad, I promise,” the boy purred. “Maybe a little uptight.” 

Hank chuckled, rubbing the bridge of Connor’s nose with his thumb. Gavin liked it when he did that, and it was no surprise when Connor leaned into it. 

“You should go back to work, baby. I need another whiskey anyways,” he said, Connor giggling and nodding.

“Right away, _Hank_.”

Hank stayed in his place at the end of the bar for the next twenty minutes, pleasantly buzzed and waiting until he could get Connor alone. That boy was adorable, he knew Gavin would enjoy him as much as Hank was. His spoiled pet deserved the company. 

He pulled out his phone to check the time, seeing it was nearly eleven at night. He assumed that’s when Connor would be off the clock, so he began checking his email for anything important. He glanced up after just a minute or so to see both Connor and Nines had left the bar. He scowled, looking around and catching a glimpse of the taller brother. He was leading Connor to the bathrooms with a hand on his back, seeming urgent.

Nobody else seemed to notice as the pair disappeared into the bathroom, and Hank frowned to himself, tucking his phone back in his pocket before standing. He pushed his way through the crowd, eventually reaching the bathroom and entering as quietly as possible.

“Mm...”

Hank turned around when he heard the small noise, raising an eyebrow. Seems like his eyes weren’t tricking him after all.

Nines was sitting on the edge of the sink counter, his long legs wrapped around Connor’s waist. The pair were kissing passionately, pressed together and grinding against each other like horny teenagers. Connor had his fingers tangled in Nines’ formerly neat hair, tugging at it lightly as he pulled back a little. His sweet brown eyes were lidded as he gazed down at Nines’ with his brother’s bottom lip between his teeth.

It was... pretty fucking hot, actually. Hank leaned against the wall, almost out of sight, calmly watching and waiting for one of them to notice him.

“What’s gotten into you today, hm?” Connor’s voice was a bit rougher than before, and more affectionate, too. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were jealous.”

Nines’ face was flushed a light pink, and he closed his eyes, fingers gripping at the front of Connor’s sweater. “I didn’t like how he looked at you, I don’t trust him...”

It took Hank a moment to realise that they were talking about him. 

Connor smiled softly, resting his forehead on Nines’ and letting one hand trail down the taller’s chest. “Men look at us like that all the time, Nines. You know what he wants. And if it’ll earn us a bit of cash it’s fine.” 

“B-but...” Nines trailed off, sighing. “I hate it, big brother. You shouldn’t have to sell yourself.” 

Hank tilted his head a bit. Did Connor always do sexual favors for money? How much were they being paid? He almost felt bad. Cute little things like these two shouldn’t whore themselves out for cash. 

“I know, we won’t have to as soon as I find a better job,” Connor mumbled, before kissing Nines again. It was gentler, and Hank was tempted to clear his throat just to get someone’s attention. 

“Do you want me to blow you real quick? We can go into a stall, but it needs to be fast. Mr. Anderson is probably waiting for me,” Connor asked. “I know it calms you down.”

Nines nodded a little, burying his face in Connor’s neck with a shaky sigh. “Please,” he murmured, visibly relaxing when Connor started scratching behind his ears.

“...Ahem.”

Both of them froze at the noise, and Hank almost felt bad for interrupting. Almost. He came in here for Connor, after all.

Connor was the first to turn his head a bit, giving Hank a polite smile. Nines refused to look up, still hiding his face in Connor’s shoulder. “Yes, Mr. Anderson?”

Hank stood from leaning on the wall, arms crossed. He began slowly walking over. 

“You two are pretty close, hm?” 

Fear flashed in Connor’s eyes, fingers tangling in Nines’ hair. He held him close, Hank rumbling and leaning on the counter next to the two. 

“Relax you two. I’m not judging. In fact, I find it kinda hot,” Hank tilted his head, licking his lips. “You boys are tight on money from what I hear... is that right? Been fuckin’ around for some extra cash in your pockets.” 

Connor seemed to deflate, nodding a bit and petting Nines, looking away from Hank. “I charge a hundred for oral, sir. Two hundred more for anything else.” 

Oh, Connor thought Hank was interested in _that_. The man let out a laugh, causing even Nines to look up in confusion.

“Oh honey, don’t worry. I’m not that type of man,” he reached over to run a hand through Connor’s soft curls, Nines making a sound akin to a growl. It was endearing. 

“Do you boys know who I am?” He asked softly, Connor leaning into his touch as he rubbed Nines’ back. They both shook their heads, Nines still glaring at Hank’s hand in Connor’s hair. Not that Hank cared. “I’m a very powerful man, one of the most important in Detroit,” Hank started. “And very rich, as Connor knows.”

“Where are you going with this?” Nines asked in a low voice, suspicious. Hank chuckled, smirking. 

“I would like to keep Connor. In exchange for sexual favors and various chores, you’ll be able to live in my house, I’ll provide all the money you’ll need, and you can get out of this bar.” 

Connor had perked right up, those pretty puppy-dog eyes gazing at Hank in interest. He was clearly intrigued, but Nines looked almost scared, frantic as he sat up. 

“If Connor’s going, I’m going too,” he growled, and Hank chuckled.

“I’m not sure you get what this entails. I’ll own you, like a couple of dogs. You’d have to do as I say unless you want to be on the streets.” His hand moved down to cup Connor’s soft cheek. “Or risk... other punishment.” 

Connor leaned into him, eyes fluttering. “Nines, I trust him,” he murmured. “Mr. Anderson seems... kind.”

Nines still seemed hesitant about all this, glancing at Hank. “Why do you want him? You don’t know him at all, I don’t understand...”

Hank hummed quietly, trying to figure out how he should word this. “I already have a pet. His name is Gavin, and since I’m not home as often as he’d like, the poor thing gets lonely. I’d like you two so you can both service me and keep him company.”

Nines’ eyes narrowed, Connor biting his lip. He gently pulled away from his brother, suddenly shy. 

“Mr. Anderson, um...” he glanced up at Hank. “I don’t actually have a... a dick, sir. I’m, uh, trans... I’m sorry if that’s a disappointment.” 

Hank grinned, pulling Connor over to him and kissing his forehead. “Gavin is too. I don’t mind at all.” 

Nines growled, standing and moving behind Connor to hug onto him. Possessive. Hank needed to train him out of that if Nines joined too. But for now, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to indulge it a little- it was rather cute, after all. “Now, I seem to recall you offering Nines a blowjob, correct? I don’t think you should let him down.”

Connor blushed fifty shades between light pink and crimson, avoiding both Hank’s and Nines’ gazes. “Here..?”

“You were going to before,” Hank murmured, raising an eyebrow. “I’d like to see.”

Even Nines seemed shy, hiding his face in Connor’s hair, making Hank chuckle. 

“Either here, or you can come do it in my car. I’m not picky.” 

Connor bit his lip, breathing shakily. Hank was patient, though, rubbing the boy’s waist with his big hands. 

“W-we can go to your car, I think. Nines enjoys privacy.” Connor smiled meekly, and Nines nodded. Hank smirked, reaching over to pull up Nines’ head by his hair, being gentle about it. 

“You can cum when I tell you to, but not before that. Okay, Nines?” He rumbled. Nines scowled, holding Connor tighter, but he nodded anyways. “Good. You’re learning,” Hank murmured, mostly to himself. He stood up properly, heading for the bathroom door and gesturing for the pair to follow.

It didn’t take long to push through the thinning crowd, Hank opening the back door once they reached his car. “This is your last chance to decline what I’ve offered,” he murmured. “Once you’re in the car, I’m going to claim you both as mine. Got it?”

The two nodded, Hank glancing to both of them before gesturing to the open car door. Connor went first, pausing in front of Hank. 

“Sir... can I kiss you?” He asked. Hank chuckled and nodded, Connor immediately leaning in for a chaste kiss before scrambling into the car. Nines followed after him, Hank gently patting his ass as he climbed in.

When Hank joined them, he saw that Connor had settled himself in Nines’ lap, the taller taking off Connor’s shirt to reveal a white binder and murmuring something in a quiet voice.

“You’ve gotta stop wearing it this long,” Nines was saying, concern in his tone as Connor hummed quietly, playing with his hair. 

“I know,” Connor replied, his sentence ending with a small sigh of relief once his binder was off, revealing soft, almost heavy looking tits. Definitely bigger than Gavin’s had been, more fuckable – his lover had been flat enough that he rarely needed to bind.

Connor noticed Hank staring, and he smiled bashfully, reaching over to take one of the man’s big hands. He pulled it over to his chest slowly. “You can touch if you’d like, Mr. Anderson.” 

Hank chuckled, giving a gentle squeeze before pulling his hand back. Connor seemed confused, tilting his head. 

“I own you now, remember honey? From the moment you stepped into this car. I’ll touch you if I want, I don’t need your permission.” 

Nines visibly tensed, pulling Connor against his own chest as if to protect him. “No, you will _not_ -” 

“ _Quiet_.” 

The order was barked out, the most threatening thing either of the boys had heard Hank say. He grabbed Nines’ jaw, forcing him to make eye contact. “You’re gonna learn real quick, boy, I will not tolerate back talk. If you don’t like that you can leave now.” 

Nines seemed to shrink, but only slightly, Connor peeking up at Hank with big eyes. After a moment the man let go, satisfied. 

“Good. On that note, there will be a safe word. We’ll discuss it later,” he gently pet back Nines’ smooth hair, not surprised when he flinched away. Hank just hummed to himself, looking over the pair. “Now, I’m only going to watch this time. You two can do whatever you like, as long as neither of you orgasm before I say so. Got it?”

They both nodded, Nines looking away as if embarrassed. Connor smiled a little, cupping his brother’s cheek. “Just pretend he’s not there,” he murmured, too quiet for Hank to hear, before gently kissing the taller.

Nines was visibly less tense, resting his hands on Connor’s waist and letting his eyes close as he kissed back lovingly, letting out a small moan when Connor rolled his hips against his own. “Ah...”

Hank leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms and just calmly observing.

Connor grinned, reaching between them to rub the bulge in Nines’ pants. “You’re already hard. It’s cute.” 

“Shut up..” Nines mumbled, watching Connor unbutton his pants and tug them down to his thighs so he could rub better. He was jerking Nines through his boxers, Hank pleasantly surprised to see how big Nines seemed through the fabric. Maybe taking Nines home as well would be beneficial for Gavin. That boy loved cock. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Connor fully took off Nines’ pants, gently pulling his boxers down. The younger’s cock bobbed out, about the same length as Hank’s, but not as thick. And Nines was definitely shy about it, turning his head away from Hank as Connor tugged his boxers off his feet.

Hank knew he was only doing this for Connor, he figured that boy would do anything Connor did. Cute.

Connor seemed to have forgotten that Hank was there, one hand cupping Nines’ face while the other was around his dick. Connor was lightly rubbing at the tip, smearing pre with his thumb while Nines covered his mouth with one hand to muffle his little noises.

Connor glanced up at Nines, his dark eyes lidded. “Hands down,” he said lowly, Nines hesitating before moving his hands to rest in Connor’s hair. “Good boy.”

“Connor,” Nines started, voice soft and a bit shaky, breath hitching when Connor squeezed gently. His dick twitched in Connor’s hand, more pre leaking out. “Please...”

Connor smiled, and if Hank didn’t know any better he’d think it was an innocent one.

“You’re so hard Nines, do you get off on being watched?” He asked, the younger of the two flushing darker. Hank chuckled quietly to himself. Nines was acting pretty adorable for such a tough looking guy. 

Connor giggled, finally setting between Nines’ long legs and sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. 

“Mm...” Nines glanced over at Hank, accidentally meeting his eyes. They held the contact for half a second before the boy quickly looked away. 

Connor was lowering himself expertly, taking it in one smooth motion down his throat. Hank could feel his half hard cock twitch in interest. He loved Gavin’s messy blowjobs, but he wondered how Connor’s mouth would feel. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, making Nines groan low in his throat. 

“Mm...” Connor glanced over to Hank with half lidded eyes, reaching over to grip the man’s ankle as he started bobbing his head. He barely gagged at all, obviously enjoying himself. And Nines was too, growing a bit confident and grabbing Connor by the hair to hold him still, thrusting into his mouth. Connor’s eyes rolled back, moaning softly. 

“O-oh, Connor, let me fuck you,” Nines panted, pulling the older off his dick. Connor smiled, licking his lips. “Of course, little brother.”

Hank groaned softly in anticipation, watching with an intense gaze as Connor moved back up into Nines’ lap, pushing off his boxers. 

Right away Hank could tell that Connor hadn’t been on testosterone for as long as Gavin had- he was still very curvy, his cute little dick barely peeking out of his folds. He was dripping wet, too, whereas Gavin usually had to use lube to be wet enough for Hank to fuck him.

Nines didn’t seem to be paying any attention to Hank, instead carefully pushing Connor’s legs open and gently brushing a thumb over the shorter man’s dick, making Connor take a sharp breath in. “Ah!”

Nines licked his lips, pulling Connor closer by his ass, almost frantically lining up and pushing in. The older boy moaned loudly, music to Hank’s ears. At this point he was slowly undoing his belt, wanting to enjoy the little show he was given. 

“Mm…” Connor pressed himself down on Nines’ lap, making Nines’ hips jerk. 

“Connor please, fuck,” Nines gripped his brother’s soft thighs as he tried to fuck up into him, Connor mewling. After a bit he lifted up his hips. 

Hank shoved his hand into his boxers as soon as Nines began pounding into Connor, the boy almost feral as he yanked Connor down onto his cock with each thrust.

Nines had his face buried in Connor’s chest, nails digging into his brother’s ass. Each thrust made a wet smacking noise, Connor whining and clawing at Nines’ shoulders, throwing his head back. “N-Nines, oh fuck yes, a-ah!”

It made Hank’s dick throb, and he squeezed around his base so he wouldn’t blow his load in his boxers. 

Nines eventually moved so he was kissing at Connor’s throat, sucking and biting at old bruises to make new ones. “Mine, my Connor, mm...” Nines’ voice was a low growl, and that seemed to drive Connor wild, the boy squirming in Nines’ lap.

Connor frantically gripped the handle on the roof of the car, hips jerking. “N-Nines stop, I’m gonna c-cum Nines stop!” He begged, trying to pull off so he didn’t disobey Hank already. But Nines yanked him back down, spearing Connor on his dick, making him cry out. 

“Nines. No,” Hank growled, grabbing the boy by the jaw. He wouldn’t have Connor cumming without permission just because Nines didn’t want to stop. The boy was distracted enough for Connor to pull off quickly, hips rocking in the air as he dripped. He wanted to cum so bad, whining and gazing at Hank with those puppy eyes. Hank ran his thumb over Nines’ bottom lip, making him scoff and pull away. Hank shrugged. 

“Puppy,” he turned to Connor, the younger blushing at the nickname and pressing his thighs together.

“Hmm?” 

“You may cum on Nines’ face.” 

Connor trembled in excitement, eyes darting to Nines, waiting for him to move into the correct position. But Nines didn’t, scowling at Hank. 

“This is fucking dumb. Connor should be able to cum when he wants, and where he wants.” He said, challenging. Hank smirked. 

“Connor, you can use my mouth instead,” he purred, Nines immediately tensing.

Connor seemed torn, glancing between Nines and Hank with his bottom lip between his teeth. “B-but...”

Hank raised an eyebrow- he’d expected Connor to immediately take the offer, that’s how desperate he seemed. “But?” He prompted, wanting to know why Connor was stalling.

“Well, um... I-I want Nines to make me cum,” he mumbled, face bright pink, and Hank was almost amazed at how quickly Connor could go from confident to this blushing, stuttering boy in front of him.

He chuckled, leaning forwards to kiss Connor. It was a possessive one, the boy whining and melting into it, hips jerking. 

“I suppose, you’ve been acting like a good boy. Nines doesn’t get to cum though, okay? I want you to sit on his face,” Hank rumbled out, Connor nodding a bit and looking over at Nines. He’d fallen so easily into the role of Hank’s pet, but the man knew he’d have his hands full with training Nines. He knew he had to, if he was going to keep Connor around. 

“Nines, please,” Connor rested his forehead on Nines’ shoulder, and Hank could feel those sharp blue eyes glaring at him before Nines finally gave in. He moved Connor aside, sitting on the floor of the car and tilting his head back so it rested on the seat. Connor was practically vibrating, straddling Nines’ face, leaning forwards to grip onto the front seat for leverage. Hank ran a hand down his back and gently slapped his ass. 

“Go on, then. Use his mouth.” 

Connor moaned, jolting when Nines leaned up to suck on his little dick. He was so wet, dripping on his brother’s nose.

Nines purred softly, swirling his tongue and brushing it over the tip to make Connor’s hips jerk forward. His attitude was seemingly gone, all his focus on eating Connor out.

The smaller boy was close in no time, reaching down with a whine to jerk Nines’ off quickly. “P-please, I’m so close Nines please!”

“Shh,” Nines murmured, his own voice shaky with the effort of holding back. He held Connor’s hips down with one arm so he couldn’t move, sucking at his brother’s dick as two fingers from his free hand pushed inside, rubbing relentlessly inside Connor. 

Hank’s guess was that Nines was pressing at Connor’s g-spot if the smaller man’s sudden squeal was anything to go by, his hips jerking in short little motions as he came. He was gushing, and even Hank let out a low groan when Nines opened his mouth to catch Connor’s cum.

Connor was panting and trembling when he finished, pulling off slowly. Nines’ lips and chin were shiny with his slick. 

“Good boy, puppy,” Hank reached over to run his thumb over Connor’s entrance, scooping up more slick and making the boy shake. 

“Nines,” He said, pushing his wet thumb into Connor’s mouth, letting him suckle. “You’ve got a real attitude problem, so until that’s fixed you don’t need to cum.” 

“Fuck you,” Nines scowled. He reached down to grab his own cock defiantly, Connor whining. 

“N-Nines, don’t...” he mumbled around Hank’s thumb. He didn’t want to be left already. He still didn’t know exactly who Hank was, and he’d be forever pissed off at Nines if his little brother made their new sugar daddy return them. Hank had a lot of money and Connor wouldn’t pass up this opportunity.

Nines hesitated, pointedly not looking at Hank or Connor. He took a deep breath, glaring at Hank as he crossed his arms. “Fine. But I’m only doing this for Connor.” 

Hank shrugged, smirking to himself. “Not anymore. I’m still hard, after all, and I’d like to shut you up for a little while. So suck.”

Nines looked like he was about to protest but paused when Connor buried his face in his hair, cursing under his breath. “Fucking- _fine_.” He sat up on the floor, wiping Connor’s slick from his lips and crawling over to Hank. He wasn’t as good at sucking dick as Connor, a bit nervous as Hank pushed down his pants. 

“Oh, Sir, you’re pretty big,” Connor blushed, reaching down to gently squeeze Hank’s dick. “Please go easy on Nines, okay?” 

Hank scowled, grabbing Connor’s wrist. “You’re a real charmer, honey, but I’ll decide how gentle I am with him. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your brother has been acting like a little brat since I’ve met him.” 

Connor blushed, biting his lip and pressing his chest against Hank’s shoulder, obviously trying to suck up to him. He kissed at the man’s beard, batting his puppy eyes. “Please, Sir?” 

If this was Gavin then Hank would give in without question, since his pet was so spoiled, but he needed to break these two in, show them he wasn’t playing around. So he chuckled, grabbing Nines by his hair and forcing the pretty boy down on his cock. Nines immediately choked before Hank was halfway in, gagging. 

“Mr. Anderson!” Connor gasped, Hank silencing him with a rough kiss. “Be quiet, puppy. I did tell you two that you’ll be punished if you undermine me, right?” He sighed, listening to Nines gag, making a mess of Hank’s dick.

Nines was just focusing on trying to breathe, tearing up each time Hank’s cock hit the back of his throat. He gazed up at the man pleadingly, nails digging into the leather of the car seat.

Connor was watching with wide eyes, rubbing his thighs together a bit. He knew he’d be cuddling Nines after Hank was done, making sure his little brother was okay, but right now he didn’t want to piss Hank off any more than he already was.

Hank pulled Nines off after a bit, the boy gasping for air and coughing, head being held back by his hair. Drool was running down his chin and throat. Hank sighed. 

“Connor, are you on birth control?” He asked, nonchalant. Connor blushed and nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” 

Hank seemed to think for a moment, rubbing the head of his cock over Nines’ lips. “I want you to ride me, puppy. Nines can watch.”

Nines audibly whimpered, and no doubt he was still hard between his legs. Connor swallowed and looked down at Hank’s dick. “O-okay, Sir.” It was clear he was a bit doubtful about it- Hank was thicker than Nines by a long shot, but Hank didn’t care at the moment.

“Come on, then,” Hank murmured gruffly, pulling Connor onto his lap and lightly hitting his dick on Connor’s still-slick entrance. “Already nice and wet for me, hm?”

“M-mm...” Connor blushed, hugging around Hank’s neck. The man kissed his temple before pressing the head inside, Connor gasping and clutching him tighter. He felt like he was being stretched to his limits as Hank slowly pushed him down, and he could /feel/ Nines staring. 

“Everything okay, puppy?” Hank rumbled, trying not to focus on how damn tight Connor was. The boy nodded a bit, seating himself fully. 

“It’s so big...” he mumbled, gasping when Hank began to roll his hips. He was enjoying it, his insides being stretched and massaged, hips starting to move up and down on their own accord. 

“Good boy, ride me honey,” Hank praised, just resting his hands on Connor’s wide hips, glancing down at Nines. His eyes were glued to where Connor was being split open, pupils dilated and lips parted. Hank chuckled, nudging Nines’ knee with his foot as Connor began to pick up the pace. “Put your hands up here boy, on my knees. Don’t want you jerking off.”

Nines whined quietly but did as he was told, still staring at where Connor was stretched around Hank’s cock. Hank could see the way Nines’ hips were rocking in the air, dick twitching and standing straight up against his stomach. The tip was flushed a dark red, drooling pre against his skin with each little twitch.

Hank almost felt bad for him, moving a leg between Nines’ legs for him to grind on. “Don’t you dare cum, got it?”

Nines moaned and nodded, hips jerking against Hank. Connor was fucking himself with vigour, moaning cutely with each movement. Hank took the opportunity to feel up his chest, squeezing and groping. “You feel so good, Sir,” Connor mewled into his ear, Hank chuckling.

“Not good enough if you’re still talking, hm?” He purred, starting to thrust up into Connor. The boy moaned out, and Hank could feel Nines’ hips moving faster to match his thrusts.

He gazed down at the taller brother, raising an eyebrow- Nines had his eyes shut tight, mouth open just a little as soft little ‘ah’s escaped. Hank chuckled a bit to himself, turning to look at Connor again before he felt Nines go still against his leg, his moans picking up in pitch and volume. 

A scowl settled onto Hank’s face as he held Connor still, looking down as the boy in his lap whined in confusion to confirm what he already knew. Nines had a blissed out expression on his face as his dick twitched, cum streaking over his stomach and Hank’s pant leg.

Hank pulled his leg away, sighing angrily. He’s never seen such blatant disobedience, gently pulling Connor off his dick. The boy whined desperately, Hank shushing him. “Just a moment honey.” 

He sat Connor down next to him, grabbing Nines’ shirt collar and yanking him up. Fear flashed in the boy’s eyes before he was hauled over Hank’s lap. 

“Move out of the way, puppy,” he said, Connor not daring to say anything as he scooted away so Hank could slap Nines’ ass harshly.

Nines cried out, squirming and trying to move away before Hank smacked him again, harder this time. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-!”

He was cut off by another slap, this time lower and just grazing his balls, making Nines squeal. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry please!”

Connor watched with wide eyes, wanting to interfere but not wanting to get spanked like that. “S-Sir...”

“Quiet,” Hank said, voice stern. He spanked Nines again. “I gave you a direct order, and you disobeyed me. None of this is a joke. I /own/ you now, you gave yourself to me, you follow my rules.” He spanked him again. 

Nines had tears in his eyes when Hank finally stopped after a couple more, pulling the boy up so he was sitting in Hank’s lap. “We’ll continue this conversation at home, understood?” He growled. He was so used to Gavin, his perfect little pet- he couldn’t wait to get home and introduce him to his new playmates. 

“Yes s-sir,” Nines croaked, yelping when Hank pushed him back to the floor. He glanced over at Connor, who looked worried, almost scared. 

“Puppy, come,” he ordered, Connor immediately crawling back over. He whimpered when he was pulled onto Hank’s lap, gripping the man’s shirt. 

“I...” he hesitated, Hank raising an eyebrow. Connor took a shaky breath. “P-please be more gentle with my brother, I... I can’t stand to see him getting hurt...”

Hank frowned a little, considering scolding Connor for that, but the poor boy looked like he was heartbroken. “... I’ll think about it, okay pup?”

Connor lightened up a bit, nodding quickly. “Y-yes sir, thank you...”

Hank hummed, petting Connor’s hair and glancing at Nines. The taller brother was sniffling quietly, kneeling with his ass raised just slightly off the ground. “Hm.” Maybe he was a bit harsh, but it didn’t matter now. Nines would get over it in time. 

He kissed Connor’s cheek, patting his ass. “Why don’t you get down there with him? I’d like to have you both blow me.”

Connor nodded a bit, carefully slipping off Hank’s lap. It was a pretty sight, both brothers kneeling in front of Hank, Nines’ face flushed and streaked with tears. He reached to lightly press his thumb against Nines’ lips, pulling down a bit to open his mouth. “I want you to suck my balls while Connor takes my dick, got it? I want both of you quiet, and that won’t work if you’re choking and coughing.”

Nines nodded a bit, eyes a bit wide but fluttering a bit when Hank pressed against his tongue.

“Good. Get to work, you two, I need to be home before one, at least.”

Connor pressed a gentle kiss to Nines’ forehead before getting to work, eyes closing as he sucked down Hank’s dick like a pro. Nines was more hesitant, needing to bend down to reach the man’s balls, licking at them tentatively. 

“Nines, don’t be shy,” Hank gently pressed on the back of his head, encouraging. Nines was slowly learning, becoming a tiny bit more obedient. Hank smiled. He was afraid of being too rough and pushing Nines to leave, but all he needed was some discipline. He ran a thumb over the boy’s eyebrow as he began to suckle, gazing into those icy eyes. He’d need a nickname for Nines. Eventually. 

“Good boys,” Hank purred, resting his free hand on Connor’s head as he bobbed quickly. Connor whined, taking Hank deeper. Connor’s mouth was heaven, warm and wet as the boy sucked like his life depended on it. Nines wasn’t bad either, slowly getting more confident as he swirled his tongue, eyes shut tight in concentration.

“Fuck...” Hank was getting close surprisingly quickly, heat coiling up in his stomach. “That’s it, just like that...”

Nines peeked up at him with an almost innocent gaze, and that was the last straw- Hank wanted to see both their pretty faces covered in cum, and damn if Hank didn’t get what he wanted.

“Both of you off, now.”

Connor pulled off reluctantly, gazing up at Hank with curious eyes. Nines did the same, hand moving to hold Connor’s. 

“Hold still,” Hank mumbled, sitting up a bit and grabbing his heavy cock, jerking it quickly. Immediately they knew what was going on, Connor seeming quite eager about it, his lips parting. 

Hank came with a throaty groan, his cum painting their pale skin. Nines’ nose scrunched a bit, and he let out a surprised noise when Hank grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his dick. 

“Put it in your mouth,” he ordered, Nines doing as he was told. Hank smirked, hand moving a bit slower on his shaft, the remainder of his cum dribbling into Nines’ hot mouth. He didn’t seem to like it, trying to pull away a couple times, before Hank finally let go. “You better not spit, Nines. Give it to your brother.”

Nines’ nose was scrunched, but he let out another surprised noise when Connor pulled him into a passionate kiss, relaxing when Connor forced open his mouth with his own.

Hank watched with an almost bored expression, huffing out a laugh when a bit of his cum dripped down Connor’s chin. “Alright, that’s enough. Swallow, both of you.”

Connor did as he was told immediately, and Nines followed suit after making a face. “Ugh.”

“Better get used to it, darlin,” Hank drawled, tucking his dick back in his boxers and pulling up his pants before opening the door, shutting it behind him and moving into the driver’s seat.

He tossed a box of tissues and a bottle of water into the backseat before turning the key, the engine rumbling a bit before roaring to life, the car seeming to thrum with energy. Hank adjusted his rearview mirror to give the brothers an intense look. 

“Clean yourselves up, I want you looking somewhat respectable when you meet Gavin.”


End file.
